John Alessio
John Alessio is a welterweight and lightweight fighter. Alessio was most recently set to face Brad Blackburn in Blackburn's first fight since being released from the UFC, but Blackburn was injured and replaced with fellow former UFC veteran War Machine. Alessio choked the notorious fighter unconscious with apparently little effort. He is next set to make his Bellator debut versus UFC veteran Yoshiyuki Yoshida. Hr pulled out and was replaced by Chris Lozano. He is next set to face Phil Collins for the Tachi Palace Fights welterweight title in December. As he was training for the Collins fight in October, he got the call on eight days notice to join the eight-man welterweight tournament for Ultimate Glory. He agreed to still face Collins after the first fight. His first fight in the tournament was against Sergey Golyaev. He defeated Golyaev via second round kimura after an entertaining fight. He was next set to fight Siyar Bahadurzada in the second round. Before the fight with Bahadurzada, Alessio faced Collins in the TPF welterweight title fight. In a fight that reminded one journalist of "Mir vs. Cro Cop", Alessio defeated Collins via third-round TKO to claim the title. Alessio next faced Bahadurzada, losing via first-round technical knockout. Alessio was next set to face Strikeforce veteran Waachiim Spiritwolf. Unfortunately Spiritwolf was injured two days before and replaced by Shawn Fitzsimmons. Alessio decisively defeated Fitzsimmons with a second-round rear-naked choke submission. Alessio was next set to face Rob Emerson but Emerson was replaced by Luiz Firmino. Alessio defeated Firmino via unanimous decision. Alessio next faced Ryan Healy, defeating the tough Healy via an exciting and bloody unanimous decision. With the victory, Alessio was expected to return to the UFC and he did, replacing an injured Matt Wiman against veteran Mark Bocek. Bocek defeated Alessio via unanimous decision. Alessio next fought Shane Roller losing via another frustrating unanimous decision. He was cut again from the UFC afterwards. Alessio next fought Dave Mazany back in Canada, fighting to a first round no-contest due to an undoubtedly unintentional eye poke. Alessio next signed with Bellator to fight Dream veteran Will Brooks in the quarterfinals of their season nine lightweight tournament. Brooks dominated Alessio en route to a bloody unanimous decision. Alessio is next set to fight Eric Wisely in Bellator at a 160 lb catchweight. Fights *David Harris vs. John Alessio - The fight was Alessio's first loss. *John Alessio vs. Sean Pierson *John Alessio vs. John DeLaO *John Alessio vs. Chris Brennan *John Alessio vs. Alex Serdyukov - The fight was John Alessio's WEC debut. *Thiago Alves vs. John Alessio *Carlos Condit vs. John Alessio - The fight was for the vacant WEC welterweight title. *John Alessio vs. Todd Moore - The fight was Todd Moore's first loss. *John Alessio vs. Gideon Ray *John Alessio vs. Andrew Buckland *Luigi Fioravanti vs. John Alessio *John Alessio vs. Sergey Golyaev - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Ultimate Glory welterweight tournament. *John Alessio vs. Phil Collins - The fight was for the vacant Tachi Palace Fights welterweight championship. It was hailed as "one of the most boring fights since Mir/Cro Cop." *Siyar Bahadurzada vs. John Alessio - The fight was in the second round of the Glory World welterweight tournament. *David Rickels vs. John Alessio Category:Bellator fighters Category:Lightweight fighters